1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED area light, using high intensity LEDs, and particularly a fixture therefore for use as a street, roadway or area light.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many prior patents and publications which disclose the use of LED lights to illuminate large areas such as streets and roadways. Some of these prior patents and publications disclose various techniques or means for dissipating the heat generated by the high intensity LEDs which are used in the prior art LED street or roadway lights such as U.S. 2007/0081340, U.S. 2010/0124059, U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,211 and DERWENT Publication KR 2008104708. Some of these prior patents and publications also disclose LED modules which have various physical arrangements for the LEDs as well as various optical elements or means associated with the LEDs for enhancing or improving the illumination emitted from such prior art LED street or roadway lights such as U.S. 2009/0196038, U.S. 2010/0118534, U.S. 2009/0103288 and DERWENT Publication KR 9446661.